Fix You
by thankgodforyou
Summary: A song fic for Robert and Cora. Fix You - Cold Play. Set after 3.05. Spoilers. Because I am struggling to cope with their flailing relationship. Because it is killing me. Because they are adorable.


**Fix You - Cold Play**

**_When you try your best but you don't succeed_**

**_When you get what you want but not what you need_**

**_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_**

**_Stuck in reverse_**

He couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept for days. Not since it happened. His bed was cold. So very, very cold. He rolled over, attempting to cocoon himself in the sheets and, slamming his head into his pillow, he waited impatiently for sleep to come. But sleep did not, would not, and could not come. He sighed heavily and rolled onto his back.

**_And the tears come streaming down your face_**

**_When you lose something you can't replace_**

**_When you love someone but it goes to waste_**

**_Could it be worse?_**

And for the countless time that week, he let the tears trickle from his eyes. His youngest daughter... And she was so young. So beautiful. Her whole life ahead of her...

**_Lights will guide you home_**

**_And ignite your bones_**

**_And I will try to fix you_**

Cora had barely spoken to him since...since it had happened. He didn't blame her for it. He hated himself for not listening to her, hated himself more than anyone else could ever dream of doing. But he needed her. He hadn't seen her cry. Not since it happened. She was always so calm, so composed. He was worried. Very worried. She had shut him out completely. Estranged herself from him. And it was slowly killing him.

**_And high up above or down below_**

**_When you're too in love to let it go_**

**_But if you never try you'll never know_**

**_Just what you're worth_**

With another sigh, he dragged himself from his bed, drying his eyes on the edge of one of his sheets in a most undignified fashion as he did so. He padded bare foot across his carpeted floor and stopped just short of the door which adjoined his bedroom to his wife's. To his Cora. He pushed his ear up against the door and held his breath. Silence. He knocked gently and pushed the door slowly open.

**_Lights will guide you home_**

**_And ignite your bones_**

**_And I will try to fix you_**

_"Cora? Cora darling, are you awake?" _he whispered into the inky blackness of her bedroom.

No reply. No answer. No sound at all. Slowly, he inched his way into her bedroom, careful not to make a sound to disturb his sleeping wife. He reached his side of the bed and pulled back the thick covers as gently as possible. Steadying his nervous breath, he paused momentarily; still no sound. As carefully as he could, Robert slid himself into her bed. He laid under the covers, unsure how best to proceed, before inching his hand closer to her.

**_Tears stream down your face_**

**_When you lose something you cannot replace_**

**_Tears stream down your face_**

**_And I_**

_"Of course I'm awake, Robert."_ Came her steady voice from the dark abyss next to him. He closed his eyes momentarily as her weight shifted on the bed; his hand still reaching for hers. She'd rolled over to face him.

_"Cora...I...I..." _he stuttered, falling silent as her hand found his and she drew it to her cheek.

_"Don't speak. There's nothing left to say."_

He smiled slightly at her in the darkness, caressing her tear stained cheek with his thumb.

**_Tears stream down your face _**

**_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_**

**_Tears stream down your face _**

**_And I_**

Gently, he drew his wife closer to him, until she was nestled against his chest. Where she should be. Where he should be. He said nothing; for she was right, there was nothing left to say. He just held her tightly to him as her body convulsed to the violent sobbing she'd been suppressing for days. Holding one another close, they sobbed together. Sobbed for the loss of their daughter. Their baby girl. Their darling little Sybil.

**_Lights will guide you home_**

**_And ignite your bones_**

**_And I will try to fix you_**


End file.
